


One Hell Of A Guy

by sipjackerryjuice



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Demon possession, Halloween, Halloween Smut, Happy Ending, Jackerry, M/M, SPOILERS!!!!!, Smut, Spooky, for volume three, jackxjerry, jerk, smut with plot, tw graphic injury and just gross out stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice
Summary: Jack deals with an unwanted body-guest.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Kudos: 12





	One Hell Of A Guy

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody! weird to do a christmas fic before a halloween one in september but here it is! you can enjoy it now or wait til october/halloween.  
> as always leave a comment/kudos if you liked it and enjoy!!
> 
> p.s. if Jack sees this, I'll take two skips and a hop right into the Grand Canyon

The air in the room was hot and heavy, the scent of brimstone thick in the air. Jerry stared at me, eyes wide. My lips trembled. I watched as the candles flickered and went out.  
I had to take a minute to look back and think about just how I'd gotten to this very moment.

"Jerry!"  
He looked back at me, and I pointed at the spot on the ground where dumbass Beaux's foot blood had formed a small puddle. Somehow, the liquid was bubbling and vibrating in tandem with the ripples of the vortex.  
"You have to figure out a way to close the portal!"  
Before Jerry even took a step, I watched something dark and translucent fly out of the fiery vortex. I screamed and tried to move, but I couldn't do much upside down like this. It crashed right into me, and I felt the air leave my lungs in a hiss. My body suddenly felt rotten and sour. I felt as if I hadn't showered in months. My vision blurred. When everything came back into focus, everything was dark. Jerry was lowering me down.  
"Dude, are you okay?!"  
In response, I projectile-vomited all over the floor. Jerry opened the door and helped me up. I just wanted to get the fuck out of there.  
As I threw a backward glance, I could see my vomit was mostly red chunks. I hadn't eaten anything red that day.  
Things were mostly normal after that. I got nauseous a lot more, and I couldn't keep food down as good as usual. But nothing overly concerning. I was much too occupied by mimics and Doctor' Huge Dick' Howard— I mean, fuck. Just everything that was going on.  
That all changed one night. The night I received a special visitor at the gas station.  
I'd just finished washing mimic blood from my hands and made my way back behind the counter. There stood my next visitor. One whose presence was, let's face it, long overdue. I didn't see or hear him come through the front door. He simply appeared on the other side of my counter. _First red flag._ He wore dark sunglasses inside at night. _Second red flag._ He had a pair of snakeskin gloves and a black leather jacket covered in rhinestones. His hair was black as night and down to his shoulders. A short goatee on his face. And every time he spoke, the lights in the room flickered. _Third red flag._  
"Hello, Jack."  
I meant to say, "what do you do you want?" or "can I help you?" or "fuck off!". But none of those things happened. Instead, my head began to feel like it was in a vice grip as a voice that was definitely not mine hissed out of my mouth.  
" **You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Lucifer. You are well aware that this is my domain.** "  
“This is a crossroads, you of all your ilk should know that. Besides, I can go wherever the hell I want. But look at you. A poor choice in hosts again, I see, Xalmemol. Did you find this one in the dumpster? Or in a sulfur mine?"  
I felt a searing pain in my mouth and tasted hot, metallic blood. My limbs moved of their own accord.  
" **I sincerely hope you're able to find a better form than this grungy piece of trash next time.** "  
I felt like a passenger in my own body. I watched as my arms grabbed the baseball bat from behind the counter and cracked… well, Satan across the skull. For an omnipotent super-deity, he sure went down like a bitch. He tried crawling away, but two more whacks with the bat were enough to lay him out for good.  
Everything was suddenly mine again, and I had a hard time focusing on anything. My mind felt like it was melting.  
And then I was standing in front of the counter, in front of some guy's dead body. Whatever this was, I knew this part. I could do this part. I finished my coffee before getting to work, wrapping him up in a tarp, putting him inside the designated corpse wheelbarrow, and taking him out back to the gravesite. I could have him underground in less than an hour if I could just find a damned spot that wasn't already taken.  
_I guess I need to start digging deeper._  
I went to the bathroom to wash out my mouth and realized my teeth looked _much_ different. They were large, triangular, and sharp. I weighed the pros and cons of freaking out about this in my mind and eventually concluded that it was probably one of the least of my worries and would make eating steak a lot easier. My stomach gurgled loudly. I couldn't figure out why I was standing in the bathroom, and why I _really_ wanted steak.  
The next time I'd noticed something off, barring the Chipmunk Incident, was in Travis's bathroom the night after the fight with Leeland. I was desperately trying to ignore the way seeing all that carnage made me feel. I was even more desperately trying to ignore the possible implications of the fact that those feelings weren't repulsion. Staring at myself in the bathroom mirror after splashing cold water on my face, that's when I saw it. My eyes looked entirely wrong. They looked like _goat eyes_. They had rectangular pupils, but they were a bright, bloody red. I yelped and backed up against the wall.  
"You okay in there, dude?" Jerry called out.  
I tried to hyperventilate quietly as I stared at my deeply unsettling facial change.  
"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!"  
I hoped he didn't notice the tremor in my voice. I flicked off the lights in a panic and realized I could see just as good in the dark as I could in the light. My pupils had significantly expanded, making only a sliver of glowing red visible. My vision was much more precise. I could see each individual hair on my body. I could see each individual dust mote floating around, catching what little light there was slipping under the bathroom door. My head began to throb again, and I collapsed onto the floor. Jerry picked the lock and found me lying on the floor.  
"Dude… what happened?"  
"I'm not sure. My head really hurts."  
"Those are some cool contacts you've got."  
"I don't wear contacts."  
He laughed.  
"Okay, dude."  
Jerry picked me up off the floor and carried me out of the bathroom. After that, Jerry and I shared a drunken kiss on a half-inflated air mattress in the living room of a man who tried to kill us. It was a nice kiss. It was the first one between us. I hoped it wouldn't be the last.  
I wish I could remember it better. All I remember is Jerry's lips were soft, and he smelled like Fireball whiskey and cigarette smoke. Maybe that's all I need to remember, though.  
The next weird thing I remember was not an hour or two after Rosa broke up with me, after the Guardian's rewrite. I'd had a raging earache all morning. Not long after my ears began to bleed, I went into the bathroom to see just what the fuck was going on. I pushed my hair out of the way, and I felt bile rise in my throat at the horrid sight my ears had become. The sides of my face were bloody, and a peculiar triangular bone structure had torn out of the top of my ears. I watched on in horrified disgust as the skin began to grow over the bone, leaving me with pointed ears.  
The next thing I knew, I was standing behind the register again, with no idea why my ears were so itchy.  
That was when things got worse, much worse. The first time I noticed things escalating was when I woke up outside the gas station, a shovel in my hands. I expected to be standing in a hole, but instead, I was standing over a filled-in one. The scent of blood and rot hung in the air. I knew digging up what I'd apparently just buried would only cause more problems. I felt an extreme compulsion to just walk away and ignore it like I did most things at the gas station. But by the time I decided that was the most reasonable course of action, I'd already unearthed the disgusting sight at the bottom of the hole.  
It was the front half of a dead deer. That same sickly sweet scent of decay filled my nostrils. I gagged and tried to plug my nose before I lost control of my body again. Whatever was in control climbed down into the hole and picked up the carcass. It was squishy and cold. Corpse juice ran through my fingers. No matter how hard I tried to reject this and throw the animal down, I had no control anymore. When my jaw clicked and unhinged down to my chest, I realized something was definitely wrong with me. Seeing your lower jaw hang like that is a jarring sight I can't do justice to. My head swung down, and my sharp teeth hooked into the rotten shoulder of the unfortunate deer.  
No way I tried to describe the taste to you would be right. Whatever you imagine, it was a thousand times worse. I fought hard to regain control. I could feel maggots wriggling around in my mouth as my throat muscles worked against my screaming mind, swallowing the rubbery, wet chunks. Bite after bite, I could feel myself begin to shut down. Just before I surrendered to whatever force was making me do this, I could feel my fingers again. Then my hands, then my arms. I threw the corpse down and scrambled out of the hole, shoving my finger down my throat. In the end, it wasn't even necessary. My body immediately rejected what had been put into it, and I ended up puking all over my hand. Blood and snot were running freely from my nose, and tears flowed from my eyes. I threw up until my stomach was empty. I watched the white worms wriggle around in the half-digested, rotten venison. My throat burned from stomach acid. As soon as I could suck in a half-decent breath, I screamed.  
"Jack?! Are you out here?!"  
The minute I heard Jerry's voice, I rushed to fill in the hole. I'd just barely got it covered when he found me, several yards into the woods behind the gas station. In a moment of clarity, I cursed Jerry for being stupid enough to be lured into the woods like this.  
Jerry saw how pale I was and my puke-covered clothes.  
"Dude, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding, and like… do you need to go to the hospital?"  
I wanted to tell him that I thought something was really wrong with me, that maybe I was possessed or something. But that's not what came out.  
"I just ate a bad burrito, I think. I get nose bleeds around this time of year. I-it's fine."  
I had hoped Jerry would see the panic in my eyes, but if he did, he didn't show it. He helped me to my feet, and my mind fogged over.  
I wiped the blood from my nose and tried to figure out what I was doing in the forest, or why I was so shaky. Jerry helped me back to the gas station, and I took my place behind the register again after cleaning up.  
The rest of the night was average after that. Jerry went home about 3 AM and came to pick me up at 7 AM. My body felt tired and achy, and as soon as I got in the house, I took my sleeping medication. I collapsed onto the couch, and I remember Jerry throwing a blanket over me.  
The next thing I remember, I was in the attic, with a paintbrush in my hands. Along the attic walls and ceiling were runes and scrawl that I quickly identified as Latin, all in red paint. And then I realized that no, it wasn't red paint. It was blood. After that realization, I had another. I was nude, and also covered in strange symbols. And then I realized a sheet of skin was missing from about a four-inch square on my thigh. Blood seeped to the surface as if out of a wet sponge, and I could see paintbrush bristles in the wound. I barely made it to the bathroom before I collapsed. I staunched the blood flow and cleaned and wrapped the wound. I forced myself up, cleaning off all the dried blood on my body with water from the sink. I braced myself against the wall as I made my way back to the couch.  
Jerry made waffles for breakfast, but as many waffles as I ate, I still felt hungry. I found myself breaking into our supply of uncooked bacon in the fridge when he wasn't looking. I felt like eating raw meat was the least of my worries right now. I had a strong feeling that I'd put much worse in my mouth recently. Before I could stop myself, I'd devoured the whole package. Jerry found me sitting at the kitchen table, trying to decide whether to eat the ground beef in the freezer.  
"Hey, dude… are you okay?"  
"I don't know, man, I've been feeling kind of funny lately."  
"I found you on the ceiling earlier this morning when I got up. You hissed at me, and I figured there was probably a perfectly good reason you were up there and just decided to let you keep on vibing."  
"Jerry I—"  
I lost control again.  
"—think the gravity was acting up again."  
"Oh… I thought it only did that at the gas station."  
"Sometimes, it does it at my house too."  
"Oh."  
I could tell on his face that Jerry didn't really buy it, and thank God for that.  
Work that night was boring. I surrendered to the dark ocean of a quiet gas station at about four in the morning. Rosa came in to relieve me about six.  
"Jack… Jack, oh my god! You're bleeding! Are you okay?!"  
I snapped out of it and touched my hand to my face. Blood was pouring out of my nose and forming a large, dark puddle on the counter.  
"Oh, shit, hold on. I think I've got some tissues around here somewhere."  
I heard a weird pop sound as I turned to look below the cigarette case for the paper towels. Rosa let out a hysterical scream. I turned back around to face her, hearing another loud crack and pop. Rosa had fallen to the floor, looking like she'd seen a monster.  
"What is it?!"  
"WH-WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" She screamed.  
I watch her scramble to her feet and run to the back. I could hear her screaming incoherently and Jerry trying desperately to calm her down. I realized much too late that I'd snapped my head all the way around. As soon as I did, it swiveled back around the right way.  
Jerry came in, Rosa cowering behind him.  
"Hey, dude… I know it's almost Halloween and all, but it kinda sucked to scare Rosa like that."  
I decided that no matter how terrifying this was, alienating my friends was no way to alleviate it. I'd need their help to get rid of it.  
"Yeah, haha, sorry! It was a pretty good prank though, right?"  
"Dude. You _gotta_ teach me how to do that."  
Rosa groaned and rolled her eyes. I cleaned up all the blood as she clocked in. I was sick and tired of not knowing what the fuck was happening to me.  
I did some research, and when WebMD turned up nothing short of dementia or a brain tumor, I did some more unorthodox research.  
I took the candles Jerry would sometimes use to light his joints and went into the bathroom. I carved the symbol onto them and lit them both.  
"Okay wise guy, you've been living in my body for months, and I think it's time you told me what the fuck is going on."  
My reflection wavered in the mirror. And then it grinned at me.  
" **I can't believe it took you this long to catch on, Jack.** "  
The voice hissed out of my own mouth, but it sounded nothing like my voice. It was dark, with a scheming and seductive inflection to it.  
"Why did you possess me?"  
" **Oh Jack, are you really not enjoying this? I figured it would be beneficial for both of us. I have a host, and you have an appetite. And you've been sleeping more, though you may not realize it. Don't you feel more rested?** "  
I sighed. It was making a good point, no matter how much I hated it.  
" **And aren't you digging the changes? I think it's quite a sexy look on you.** "  
"Don't use me to call me sexy, that's weird."  
I'd gotten used to the changes, the goat eyes, the pointed ears, the sharp teeth, the forked tongue. The most recent thing I'd noticed was my fingernails were harder and growing into a pointed shape. I looked more alive than I had in a while, flushed with color. It was an improvement, however unconventional it may be.  
So the demon I now knew as Xalmemol struck up a deal. As long as he didn't cause serious harm to my life or person, and didn't freak out my friends, he could do whatever he wanted. Things continued to be strange after that. I'd wake up in the attic, runes drawn on my naked body in ash. I'd find animal bones with gnaw marks scattered around the house, but Jerry never managed to find any. I'd wake up in weird places, in the vents of my house, or on the ceiling of the gas station.  
The weird stuff began to slow as Halloween approached. My relief was short-lived as I realized Xal might be saving up for something big.  
Jerry strolled in on Halloween night with a box tucked under his arm.  
"What's crackalackin', Jackarino?"  
I sipped from my coffee cup.  
"Waiting for November 1st, I guess."  
"So listen. I was taking this online quiz to find out what type of sandwich I am. And I followed this link and found this ritual! It's supposed to summon a demon who will answer one question for you entirely truthfully."  
"Jerry… I don't think that's a good idea."  
He shrugged.  
"You don't have to do it with me if you want. I'm just gonna go in the walk-in."  
I rolled my eyes and set my book down.  
"Jerry, wait. If you're gonna do something this stupid, you need a responsible party present, at least."  
I stood by as Jerry set up a salt circle around us. He set out red candles and drew some sort of sigil just outside the salt ring.  
I felt a deep sense of unease.  
"Jerry, maybe we shouldn't—"  
He'd already begun the incantation. When he finished, I was outside of the circle, standing on top of the sigil.  
And that was where we found ourselves now. Jerry knew I'd been acting weird lately. I'd be surprised if he hadn't already expected something like this. And we both knew I hadn't walked out of the circle and in front of the sigil.  
Jerry spoke in a quiet, nervous voice.  
"Jack… buddy… have you got something you wanna tell me?"  
" **What question do you desire the answer to, mortal?** "  
Jerry stuttered.  
"I don't know if I can ask this with… with _him_ here."  
" **Ask now or do not ask.** "  
"I…" Jerry swallowed, "do Jack and I have a future together? Like, I don't know, romantically, I guess..."  
Xalmemol appeared to ponder for a moment before responding.  
" **You will live a long and happy life together. Your family together will be large, and your legacy unparalleled.** "  
I watched Jerry's face turn red.  
" **Lucky him too. You're quite a catch.** "  
_What the fuck?!_  
Jerry grinned. This kind of thing was more his comfort zone.  
"Oh, really?"  
" **You're quite sexy for a mortal.** "  
At this point, I just decided "this might as well happen."  
"Why don't you come over here and say that again?"  
I felt some control trickle back to me, and I spoke.  
"You aren't going to hurt him, are you? You said you wouldn't."  
" **Of course not. I'd much like to do the opposite.** "  
Jerry stepped out of the salt circle. I was terrified that I'd unwillingly lunge forward and attack him. But Xalmemol kept his word. I felt him give me back control, but I still felt a strong compulsion to move closer to Jerry. I couldn't tell where my consciousness ended, and Xal's influences began. The cooler was no longer cold. It was warm enough to make me sweat. The walls radiated a soft red light.  
" **Lock the door.** "  
Jerry didn't hesitate. He rushed over and slid the locks in place. As he turned back, I felt a smirk crawl across my lips. I felt an intense itch at the small of my back, and then a ripping sound. Jerry and I both looked on in astonishment at the forked tail I'd just sprouted.  
"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."  
Jerry walked back towards me, and as he did, there was a soft fwoosh. The clothes I'd been wearing had turned to ash. I was now standing there, completely nude. Despite what I'd expected, I had no urge to cover myself. In fact, part of me _wanted_ to be looked at like this by Jerry. I'm sure that the same part of me was my unwanted body-guest, but...  
" **Now come over here, big boy.** "  
Jerry hesitated.  
"Jack… I know you're in there… is uh… is that okay with you?"  
I expected not to control my answer, but I considered my response when no involuntary reply immediately came.  
"Well, I uh…"  
I definitely felt something for Jerry. I mean, we'd kissed, and I'd been entirely in control of myself then.  
"Sure, why not? It's been way too long."  
" **You deserve this.** "  
"Spooky demon's got a point, Jack."  
I decided then and there to ride this crazy train until it crashed. Jerry moved close to me, and I shivered a little when he put his hands on my hips. He looked me up and down.  
"You've made quite a few interesting changes there, Jack. I didn't wanna say anything because it seemed like it was your business."  
"Yeah, they weren't my idea."  
"I'm really rocking with the whole evil vibe you've got going on. It's kinda hot."  
" **Why don't you do something about it then?** "  
Jerry pulled me in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. It was a gentle, loving kiss.  
Xal gave me a chance to enjoy this, waiting until Jerry pulled away before pulling him back into a hot and heavy kiss.  
Before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth, his hands were in my hair, and my hand was down his pants.  
It's not like I hadn't thought about doing this kind of stuff with Jerry before. Especially with the um… private photos he would send me now and again.  
He was sweet. He was attractive. He was my best friend. And I knew I had some sort of feelings for him.  
Jerry broke away to lift his shirt over his head, and not of my own accord, I began to place hot kisses all over his neck. It's not like I was objecting, though. I pulled my hand out of his pants and fumbled to get them off of him. He began to press hot kisses to and nip at my collarbones as I slowly slid off his boxers with one hand, palming him with the other. His hands wander over me as well, and he was so incredibly good at it. He knew all the right places to touch and rub and grab, and _oh god..._ The soft and low moans he made rose the hairs on the back of my neck.  
" **You're quite skilled at this. You must leave other mortals unable to recall their own name.  
**Jerry snickered as he worked on a love mark on my left shoulder.  
"Something like that."  
"Yeah.. yeah, you're really good at this, Jerry." I breathed out.  
"All for you, Jackrabbit." He mumbled against my neck. I shivered.  
I let him shoo my hand away and stroke us together. After a while of this, and some heavy making out, Xalmemol began to speak in Latin. He then slowly took Jerry's hand and spit into it.  
But it wasn't spit, or at least it wasn't normal spit. It was bright orange and glowing, like liquid fire. If it burned Jerry, he was good at hiding it.  
"What's this?" Jerry inquired.  
" **For stretching, darling.** "  
Jerry caught on pretty quickly, lifting one of my legs (the fake one) up to get a better vantage point. I shivered as he worked his hot and sticky fingers into me. The sensation felt… spicy, almost? There's no way I could describe it correctly in words. It was hot, and it turned me on. Jerry relished every little noise he could get me to make; I could see it in his eyes.  
He kept eye contact with me the entire time. Jerry kept me breathless the whole time until he felt I was prepared enough.  
"Do you have protection?" I mumbled.  
Jerry laughed.  
"You're asking _me_ that? I always keep one on me, dude."  
Jerry picked up his pants and pulled a condom out of the back pocket. I watched with bated breath as he opened it and rolled it on.  
" **You're so very well endowed.** "  
"No kidding," I breathed.  
Jerry pinned me to the wall, nibbling at the skin just below my ear.  
"Just wait till it's inside you."  
I shivered. Jerry spat into his hand and slicked himself up before pressing his body up to mine. I bit my lip when he pushed into me, but whatever Xal had used was some potent stuff. The slight pain and pressure I was used to were nonexistent. I felt warm and slightly numb, and the feeling of him moving into me was nothing but pleasure.  
"J-Jerry," I managed to gasp out.  
A dark, hissy moan escaped my lips, definitely not my own.  
" **Don't hold back.** "  
Jerry began to move faster, and I rolled my hips against him.  
"Yeah," I muttered, "fuck me."  
Xalmemol had done whatever it is he does and gotten rid of my filter. Jerry clearly liked this very much. The one hand he had free— the other was jacking me off —pinned my hands above my head, and he attacked my neck with hot, nibbly kisses.  
"Jerry," I whispered in his ear, all hot, "you can be rough with me, I can take it."  
This wasn't my first time taking it up the ass, or even my first time with a guy. I won't say much about that, but I will say that Jerry isn't the only best friend I've had that I've… spent some time in the cooler with.  
I just wanted it rough and dirty right now; I couldn't explain why. There would be time for slow and tender later.  
In response, Jerry pulled out. I let out a whimper at the loss.  
" **Who told you to stop?** "  
"Jerry, please!"  
Jerry gave me a long, deep tongue kiss before shoving me up against the wall, so I was facing away from him. He tugged my hair as he pushed back in all the way, and I let out a loud moan that could've been considered a soft yell. Jerry didn't waste time, getting up to full speed in a minute or two, and I steadied myself on the cooler wall. He kept slamming into me from behind, and I grinded back against him. I whacked my new tail against his ass.  
"Oh, you're such a little devil, aren't you?"  
I grinned and let out a laugh, but it turned into a moan. My body felt like it was on fire, and I could see dark smoke pulse out of my nostrils with every pant and moan.  
He moved around and repositioned himself to hit every sweet spot, and I felt my toes curling. My knees were jellified, and I could barely hold myself up. By the time Jerry was hitting my prostate, I was barely holding back the explosion that was quickly building inside me. The dark hissy voice was now high and weak.  
" _Yes, almost there, fuck yes!_ "  
I mirrored the sentiment.  
"Jerry, holy fuck, I'm so fucking close! You're so fucking good!"  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you?"  
"Jerry…"  
"Say it louder."  
"Jerry!!"  
Jerry yanked my hair hard.  
"I can't fucking hear you, say it louder!"  
"JERRY!!!"  
"That's what I'm talking about!"  
Jerry smacked my ass hard, and I let out a squealing noise I didn't know was possible for me to make. Xal ran the new tail up Jerry's leg and smacked his ass several times.  
"What about you, Spooky Boy? You gonna say my name? I know you know it."  
" _I'm afraid I don't take orders like that._ "  
"Oh, you don't, do you?"  
Jerry slammed into me so hard I could practically feel my ribs rattle. The demon inside of me let out a throaty groan.  
"Say it motherfucker."  
Jerry's voice was dark and commanding in a way I hadn't heard before, and it was driving me absolutely fucking nuts.  
" **Ngh… you think your will is stronger than mine? P-pathetic.** "  
With a few more teeth-chatteringly hard slams into me, Jerry's name was hissing out of my mouth in Xalmemol's voice just as much as it was gasping out in mine.  
My skin was beginning to glow, and before I could warn Jerry, the heat inside exploded outward.  
I don't know exactly what it looked like because I was too lost in the absolute ecstasy of the orgasm I was having. Jerry said my hair burst into flames, and my eyes glowed bright red, and black smoke poured from my nose and mouth. I came all over his hand, and he slid out of me, tearing off the condom and flipping me over so he could cum all over my stomach.  
He kissed me hard and passionate until I couldn't hold myself up anymore, collapsing to the cooler floor. After cleaning us both up, we closed the store early, and Jerry took me home.  
I wasn't surprised by the surprise exorcism, but Xalmemol certainly was, and that's what mattered. When I woke up the next morning— after about an hour of sleep —I was tied to the kitchen table. The process was grueling, and I could tell it was difficult for Jerry to see me in so much pain, even if it was to help me. By the time we were done, the table was broken, and I couldn't move an inch without my limbs screaming in exhaustion and soreness. Jerry worked double shifts in my place while I was recovering and nursed me back to full strength. The nights we'd sit and talk, and he'd feed me soup were some of the best nights I'd had in a while.  
When I felt like myself again, Jerry and I had a long talk about what we wanted to be. And after that talk, my boyfriend and I made slow and tender love.  
We laid there, in sweaty, post-intercourse bliss as Jerry lit up a cigarette. He blew smoke from his mouth and kissed my shoulder, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my pointed ear. Despite not being inhabited by a demon anymore, the physical features I'd gained remained. It was a little freaky, but I'd always be Halloween-ready. And besides, it wasn't any weirder than most things in this shitty town.  
"You wanna know something, Jack?"  
"What?"  
"You're one _hell_ of a guy."  
I rolled my eyes, chuckling.  
"Shut up Jerry."


End file.
